


Эксперимент

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Graphic Description, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Итак, Тор оживил Локи с помощью божественной (силы) спермы. Вы же не думаете, что Тони Старк не проведет эксперимент?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 7





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Принц вернулся!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973607) by [WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021). 



> Локи знает русский мат.
> 
> Сиквел к https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973607

Член был красивым – ровным, налитым, словно светящимся от жизненной силы. Казалось, он сам по себе золотился внутренним светом. Каменно-твердая даже на вид головка упиралась в кубики пресса, при каждом невольном подрагивании оставляя на них влажный след.  
Тони едва удерживался, чтоб не лизнуть его как конфетку. Проследить языком выступающую вену, обласкать венчик головки, подразнить устьице, пробуя на вкус, так чтоб наверху со свистом втянули воздух. А потом надеться губами, всем ртом аж до самой глотки.  
Он склонился еще ниже и легонько дунул на самый кончик, желая проследить, как очередная набухшая капелька скатится вниз по напряженному стволу.  
– Ы-ы!.. – сказали над головой, и Тони опомнился. К роскошному, восхитительному члену прилагался не менее роскошный бог грома в спущенных штанах. Вот только самому Тони не следовало забывать, что он здесь – строго в качестве экспериментатора. На кону стояло будущее человечества. Попытка вычленить (а потом, если получится, и синтезировать!) тот самый компонент, что позволил Тору… позволил… В общем, благодаря которому Локи вернулся в жизнь Нового Асгарда, Земли в целом и Тони Старка – в частности.  
Тор высился на площадке испытательного стенда во всей своей обнаженной красе асгардского бога. Он стоял внутри прозрачной установки (чтоб ни одна капля бесценного божественного продукта не пропала даром), опираясь на небольшое сиденье, и напряженно сжимал ручищами подлокотники. Член его гордо возвышался в самом центре установки, в перекрестье полей джарвисовских датчиков. Кольцо из вибраниума плотно охватывало его у основания. От этого член время от времени нервно дергался, тыкался Тору в живот и норовил взбрыкнуть. Яички с готовностью поджимались, но тщетно: пульт от кольца Тони крепко держал в кулаке. Вокруг плавали зеленоватые проекции, все как одна изображающие другого всем известного асгардского бога. Тони пришлось провести весь день, отбирая из записей Джарвиса самые сексуальные; он горько сожалел, что не смог найти ни одной обнаженной натуры, но ничего-о… ничего! У него было тайное запасное оружие; кодовое название операции – «ЖопаЛоки».  
Там же на испытательном стенде красовались результаты предыдущих опытов: мокрая, но по-прежнему дохлая крыса (Тони привычно передернулся) и банан, над половиной которого бодро роились мушки-дрозофилы (в процессе этой попытки произошел сбой – Тони неудачно продемонстрировал подопытному богу проекцию Локи со скипетром – и направленная струя спермы, дрогнув, покрыла только половину экспериментального банана; тем не менее, до сих пор из всех попыток эта была наиболее удачной). Маленький и пока сухой чибик Кэпа покорно ждал своей очереди.

– Джарвис, угол?  
– 179,8 градусов, сэр.  
«Надо увеличить, - подумал Тони. – Время для тайного оружия».  
– Давай, здоровяк, – завлекающе сказал он и поиграл бровями. – Сделай его. Сделай его мокрым полностью.  
Тор страдальчески перекосился и заскрипел подлокотниками.  
– Джарвис, внимание! – сказал Тони. – Код «ЖопаЛоки»!  
Прямо из ниоткуда перед лицом бога грома возникла проекция соблазнительной обнаженной задницы. Тело-обладатель аппетитной округлой части слегка наклонилось и прогнулось в пояснице, красуясь и подставляясь. Тони собственноручно смоделировал такую красоту на основе добытых кадров Локи в кожаных штанах.  
Тор возмущенно зарычал.  
– Что? Что? – всполошился Тони. – Не похож, что ли?  
Он вновь сунулся внутрь установки («178 градусов, сэр», - услужливо сообщил Джарвис) и придирчиво осмотрел член. Член посмотрел на Тони.  
– Та-ак, – вкрадчиво протянул бархатный голос где-то наверху. – А что это вы тут делаете?  
Тор дрогнул – это оказалось последней каплей, угол мгновенно набрал ровно 180 градусов, яички конвульсивно поджались, и член дернулся, раздуваясь еще больше – хотя, казалось бы, куда больше (вибраниевое кольцо лопнуло с жалким писком) – выстреливая тугую остро пахнущую струю.  
Прямо в глаз Тони. 

– Ёбаный стыд, – сказал Локи. – Вижу, тебя хватило на расправу с конкурентом, - он выразительно скосился на банан-жертву Тониного эксперимента.  
Тор, красный и потный, молча выдирался из датчиков.  
– Эй, брат мой и соправитель, а ты позабыл уже, что всего месяц назад клялся перед нашим народом, что твои и душа, и тело без остатка принадлежат Асгарду? А прежде, чем Асгарду, ты принадлежишь мне. И душой, и телом.  
– Воу, воу, – встрял Тони, старательно счищая сперму с лица в заботливо подставленную Дубиной кювету. – Ты, вообще-то, мог бы помочь, Северный Олень!  
– Схуяли? – ласково осведомился Локи, и Тони понял, что с Наташей переобщался не он один.  
– С того, что мы позволили вам обосноваться на Земле! Вы могли бы и поделиться знаниями!  
– С тобой, Старк, по-моему, и так щедро поделились, – Локи обвел нехорошим взглядом сосуды с собранной спермой. – Надолго хватит. Без сейдра – на крем от бритья.  
– Ну вот я же знал, что чего-то нехватает. Чего-то самого важного, – попытался подольститься Тони.  
– Хорошая попытка, Старк. Крысу тебе оживить, что ли? – Локи небрежно взмахнул рукой над мокрым трупиком. – Запросто. Теперь она будет требовать жрать. И не банан с мухами.  
Он пакостно захихикал, дунул Тони в заляпанное лицо, подхватил Тора – и оба исчезли.

Тони еще раз провел рукой по щекам, чтобы определить, не остались ли в бороде ошметки божественного семени, – и не определил. Под ладонью скользнула абсолютно гладкая кожа.  
С невнятным воплем он подорвался к зеркалу. Оттуда на него смотрел испуганный безбородый тинейджер.  
– Джарвис! – страшным шепотом сказал Тони. – Я сплю?  
– Э-э… нет, с… – Джарвис откашлялся. – Сэр?.. Э-э… мастер Тони.  
Крыска на столе старательно сушила шерстку. На свету она немного отдавала зеленью.


End file.
